


Brief Encounter

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She encounters Jeremy Renner at the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 03/15/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic March Madness Challenge. The photo is of Renner waiting in line for airport screening, he is looking is back over his shoulder. The extra part of the challenge was that it had to involve airport shenanigans. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    It had been a shit day and she just wanted to get through this line, find a quiet spot and wait for the flight. She felt it, someone checking her out. Had the stance and posture like a fourteen year old boy; probably was. She was used to it, she had modeled a few years back before she had worked her ass off in college to become an architect. Today though, she was having none of it and looked up with her death stare. She looked right into his eyes and....fuck, it’s Jeremy Renner. In what seemed like a nanosecond, the facial expression and eyes of a boy, turned into the smoldering look of a man giving her quite the eye fuck. She felt it everywhere, including down to her instantly soaked panties; she gave the look right back. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. She started to smile in return when suddenly it was his turn through security and just like that he was gone. It figured, her day had been shit since she woke up.  
    She was walking towards her gate when she heard the low voice next to her.      “That was quite the eye fuck, darlin’ I think I need a drink now.”  
    She smiled, “Really pot, you’re going to call out the kettle for that?”  
    He chuckled, “You want to stand here and talk kitchenware or do you want to have a drink with me?”  
    “Lead the way Mr. Renner.”  
  
    They’d been sitting at a quiet table at the back of the bar, talking briefly but both had flights to catch. He’d moved his chair closer, his hand was slowly making its way up her leg under the table and she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. When he reached her panties, he ever-so-slightly moved his finger back and forth, teasing. She could feel him watching her as she tried to remain outwardly calm. He smiled, leaned closer and whispered, “Let’s go.”  
    She straightened her skirt and somehow managed to stand, albeit a little shakily. He led her to the president’s club. She followed along as he stopped outside a door marked as the family restroom, quickly pulling her inside with his finger to his lips and quiet a “shhh.” He was on her once the door was shut and locked. It was a blur of lips, tongue and hands. It was hot, oh so hot. She came wordlessly against his hand, his long fingers deep inside of her. He took her from behind as she held onto the sink, watching each other silently in the mirror. They put themselves back together without talking, just glances back and forth in the mirror as they dressed. What he can do with his face and eyes without even speaking, she thought, no wonder the man has two Oscar nominations.  
    Somehow they managed to get out of the room, unnoticed and went to spend a last few minutes in a quiet part of the club. He took her number and said he’d be in touch, she didn’t believe him but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they parted ways.  
    She’d boarded the plane early, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, remembering in vivid detail every bit of the encounter with Jeremy. She could even hear that filthy chuckle of his, “Well, this is gonna be fun.” Wait, he never said that....no fucking way....she opened her eyes and her smile spread from ear to ear.


End file.
